<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Great Service and a Bitter Grief by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074246">[Podfic] A Great Service and a Bitter Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula'>Luzula (Luzula_podfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Jacobite Trilogy - D. K. Broster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Plotty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Politics, Romance, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate happy ending to "If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions", with no major character death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Great Service and a Bitter Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993560">A Great Service and a Bitter Grief</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula">Luzula</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is an alternate ending to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496216">If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions</a>, without the major character death in the ending. It replaces Part V and the epilogue, that is, the two last files in the previous podfic. There's a thousand words or so in the beginning which are identical to the beginning of Part V, before it branches off, and also some more identical bits later on. It seemed necessary in order to make it easy for the reader to know where to switch between the stories, and also to make this a more complete story in itself. </p><p>If you come to this podfic a while after listening to the first one, there is a summary of what has just happened in the preliminary notes <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993560">here</a>. 

</p><p>Download or stream <a href="https://app.box.com/s/wszlk4jzw2bl7ozvm9yi18u87yxvqr25">here</a>. Note: you can download all the files at once as a zip file by clicking on the menu item with three dots on it and choosing "download".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>